


Payback

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re in a polygamous relationship with Dean and Sam.  Once a month Dean is a complete dick to you and you’re sick and tired of it.  It’s time for a little payback.





	Payback

You’d been staying with the boys for close to a year now. It was fun hunting with them, but sometimes Dean could be unbearable. Like once a month. It didn’t take long for them to figure your cycle out, and the fact that you got really moody during your period probably helped. Sam was always sweet, bringing you tea and chocolate. But Dean was a dick, picking on you more than usual, because he knew you were in pain and wouldn’t fight back as hard as you normally would. For a year this had been going on. Dean walked into your room where you were curled up into a ball, “Aw princess it’s early this month.” You glared at him, “Are you really going to do this every month Dean. What’s the point anyway?” He shrugged, “Gives me something to do.” You stood up and slammed him into the wall, “Knock it off.” Then you left the room, leaving Dean in shock.

You walked into the library where Sam and Cas were sitting. You sat in Sam’s lap and sighed. He smiled contently and kissed your forehead, “What’s the matter baby?” You laid your head on his shoulder, “Dean is doing it again.” Sam chuckled, “I don’t know why he does this.” You rolled your eyes, “I do. He does it because he’s a dick. You know what i’m not putting up with it this month. I’m going to go talk to Rowena.” Cas raised his eyebrows, “Why are you going to do that?” You smirked, “He wants to be a dick to me about the pain I’m in when i’m on my period. I’m gonna let him know what it feels like.” Sam laughed, “That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.” Cas looked at both of them, “Are we sure we can trust Rowena though.” You nodded, “She trust me. I just won’t tell her exactly who it’s for.” Cas nodded.

You showed up in hell and Crowley smiled at you, “What brings you to hell Love.” You smirked at him, “I’m looking for your mother, and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Crowley?” He smirked back, “Oh yeah that’s right. I forgot you prefer kitten.” You glared at him, “Knock it off. Where is your mother?” He sighed, “I think you’d have more fun being back in my bed, but whatever, she’s in her room.” You rolled your eyes, “Crowley we are long over get used to me walking away.” Then you walked away. He yelled after you, “I could watch that forever kitten.” You flipped him off as you exited the throne room and headed to Rowena’s room. You stood outside Rowena’s door a couple seconds before knocking. You hadn't’ seen either one of them in over a year.

She flung the door open in irritation, “Fergus dear I thought I told you to leave me alone while I was working.” You laughed, “Glad to see some things never change.” She immediately wrapped you in a hug, “Y/N it’s been so long since I seen you. How have you been?” You smiled and hugged her back, “I’ve been good. What about you?” She sighed, “Oh you know same ol same ol. Fergus still drives me crazy. And then there’s those Winchester boys.” You swallowed hard, “Yeah they can be a real pain in the ass. Even for other hunters. Ro I hate to show up here after all this time and ask for a favor, but I need a favor.” She laughed, “Think nothing of it sweetie. What do you need?” You sighed, “I need a spell that would make a man feel every period pain I have.” She glanced at you, “Why do you need this spell?” You shrugged, “I’ve been living with some friends, and one of them is a complete dick to me that time of the month. So I thought he should know what it felt like.” She laughed, “That’s brilliant. I’m going to need some of your blood so his pain will be as bad as yours. He will feel everything you feel.” She got the rest of the supplies ready and you cut your hand to bleed over the hex bag. She tied the bag up and handed it to you, “Hide this between his mattresses and he’ll wake up in pain tomorrow.” You took the bag and smiled at her, “Thank you so much Ro.” She hugged you again, “No problem Y/N.”

Once you got back to the bunker you snuck off to Dean’s room and hid the hex bag between his mattresses. Dean was entering his room as you were leaving it, “What are you doing in here sweetheart?” You stood on your tippy toes pressing your body into his, “I was looking for you Dean-o. I just wanted you so bad.” He pushed you away, “Eww Y/N you know I don’t do that when you’re being a female. That’s just gross.” You sighed, “Fine, Dean, whatever. I’ll just go to bed then since I’m so disgusting.” Dean watched you walk out, “That’s probably a good idea princess.” You stomped off to Sam’s room. Sam was laying in bed reading a book. You crawled up his legs until you were straddling him. He lowered his book, “Yes kitten. Can I help you?” You nodded your head, “Yes Daddy you can. I feel really dirty. I think I need a shower.” He raised an eyebrow, “Oh really. Well then what are we waiting for?” 

He licked his lips as he watched you undress and step into the shower that he’d already started. It was your turn to lick your lips as you watched Sam undress. His cock sprung free and you could already see that it was half hard. He climbed into the shower behind you wrapping his arms around you and kissing the back of your neck. This simple action sent a shiver down your spine. He gently massaged your breast, “Has my kitten been a good girl today?” You moaned softly, “Ye….yes Daddy.” He nipped at your neck as he turned you around grabbing your ass and lifting you up. You automatically wrapped your legs around him tight as he slammed you into the wall kissing you passionately. You kissed him back with equal passion then bit his lower lip. He growled at you, “Damn it kitten what have I told you about that?” You giggled and batted your eyes at him innocently.

He smirked at you then rammed inside, biting your neck hard marking you as his. You gasped out at the feel of his enormous cock stretching you out. He stilled a second giving you time to adjust. You looked up into his hazel eyes and bit your lower lip bucking into him signaling you were ready. He took the signal and pulled all the way out so he could ram back in. You gasped out as you pulled him closer. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth hungrily causing you to moan out loudly. He continued ramming in and out of you at a brutal rate as he moved to the other breast. He gripped your ass tighter and you knew there were going to be bruises there later. You scratched down his back, “Omg….Daddy….may I come…” He smirked as he bit hard marking the other side of your neck, “You may kitten.” At the sound of him calling you kitten you immediately came all over his cock. A few pumps later and he was spilling his essence deep inside of you. He sat both your feet on the ground and kissed you again as you both came down from your highs. He cleaned you up and waited for you to get dressed before carrying you to bed and laying you down gently. Then he crawled in behind you wrapping you in his arms tightly.

Dean woke up to what felt like a thousand daggers stabbing him in the abdomen. He screamed out in pain, “Sammy!” You and Sam bolted up from a dead sleep. Sam looked at you, “What’s wrong with Dean?” You grimaced in pain, “Some people just can’t handle pain like other people can Daddy.” Sam glared at you, “You didn’t.” You nodded, “I told you I was. It’s been a year and every month he gets worse. I think it’s time he knows how it feels.” He narrowed his eyes at you, “You lied to me then.” You looked at him, “When did I do that?” He furrowed his brows, “When you said you’d been a good girl.” You looked at him, “But, but I was a good girl.” He threw his hands up in the air, “And having a spell put on Dean isn’t bad?” You sighed, “It’s not when he deserves it Daddy.” He laughed and kissed you, “You make it so hard to stay mad at you. But you’re still getting punished.”

You and Sam walked into Dean’s room where he was doubled over in pain, “Sammy help me. I think I’m dying. I don’t know how, but it feels like someone is stabbing me with a thousand daggers in my abdomen. Like my insides are being ripped out.” You rolled your eyes, “That sounds really dramatic.” He glared at you, “Once you experience this pain you can judge me. Until then just keep your sarcastic mouth shut.” Sam sighed, “Enough of the fighting with you two. What is it anyway, Dean, three weeks out of the month I have to fight you over her then one week you’re a complete dick to her.” Dean sighed, “Because periods are gross and they make the strongest women whiny.” You rolled your eyes then looked at Sam, “He deserves every second.” Then you stormed out of the room. Dean looked up at Sammy, “What did she mean by that?” Sam shrugged, “Who knows. We should call Cas see if he can figure out what’s going on, or at least make you better.” Dean nodded, “But first I need chocolate.” Sam laughed, “Dude you don’t even like chocolate.” Dean shrugged, “I know but I really want some right now.”

The boys walked into the kitchen where you were eating a big slice of the chocolate cake you bought the night before. Dean smiled, “Omg give me a slice of that.” You laughed, “Get it yourself. You’ve made it clear you don’t want anything to do with me this week. That includes my cake cutting skills.” Sam looked at you, “Y/N I thought you didn’t like chocolate.” You smiled, “I don’t. But I crave it when I’m on my period.” Sam laughed, “Oh that’s interesting. I never noticed that before.” Dean rolled his eyes, “Why is this important?” Sam sighed, “It’s not. Let’s get Cas here.” Cas appeared, “Dean you prayed to me.” Dean looked at Sam then Cas. “No. No I didn’t.” Cas looked at him confused, “Yes you did. You said ‘Please Cas I’m in such terrible pain. Just please come take it away.’ So here I am.” Dean cleared his throat, “I….I didn’t say that.” Sam grabbed Cas’ arm, “Let me talk to Cas a minute see what we can figure out.” Cas followed Sam out of the room, “What’s going on Sam?” Sam sighed, “Ok Cas you know how Dean is always a dick to Y/n when it’s her time of the month.” Cas nodded his head. “And remember how she said she was going to go to Rowena and get a spell so he could feel what she feels yesterday?” Cas nodded again. “Well she did it. That’s what’s happening to Dean right now.” Cas sighed, “So should we find the hex bag or leave him like this a bit longer?” Sam frowned, “I know she wants this to go on longer, but look at him he’s not gonna make it much longer.”

Cas smiled and nodded, “Ok go see if you can find the hex bag. I’ll deal with Dean.” Sam went to Dean’s room and started looking for the hex bag. You walked in, “Whatcha doing Daddy?” Sam looked up at you, “It’s over kitten.” You frowned, “It hasn’t even been one day.” Sam walked over to you, “Y/N he can’t handle it. You’ve proved your point.” You pouted, “So I don’t even get to watch him suffer for a few days?” Sam shook his head, “No sweetheart. Besides, I know you. And you’re better than that.” You sighed and lifted up the mattress grabbing the hex bag, “Fine, but tell him not to talk to me for two days. Got it.” Sam nodded as you threw the hex bag on the floor and stomped on it destroying it. You walked off to your room slamming the door behind you. Sam sighed as he headed back to the kitchen with the now broken hex bag.

He threw the bag on the table, “How are you feeling Dean?” Dean smiled, “Feeling a lot better actually. What’s that?” Sam sat down, “The hex bag that Y/N had Rowena make to cause you to have period pains. She hid it between your mattresses.” Dean punched the table and stood up in anger. Sam stood up, “Sit down Dean. You asked for this. The way you treat her every month. She just wanted to teach you a lesson. That’s the same pain she goes through. You couldn’t even stand it for one day, and she has to deal with it for five.” Dean sat back down, “I guess you’re right. I’ll take it easy on her from now on. I’m gonna go say I’m sorry.” Sam stopped him, “She doesn’t want to see you until it’s over.” Dean sighed, “Ok I guess I deserve that.”

It was two days after your period and you laid naked on your bed reading a book. Dean snuck in shutting the door behind him. You tried to play it off like you didn’t notice, but your body was already tingling. He crawled up onto the bed and spread your legs apart, “You’ve been a very bad girl princess. Making Master hurt like that. But I understand. So it’s not all gonna be punishment. Now put the book, DOWN!” The sound of his voice sent a shock straight to your core. You nodded and put the book on your bedside table. He kissed up your legs nipping gently. Once he reached your mound he licked through your folds until he found your clit. He licked circles around it and gently bit it causing you to scream out and reach down and grab his hair. He smirked as he inserted two fingers and curved them just right hitting your g-spot. He started pumping in and out and you felt you climax building, “Omg Master….May I come….” He stopped and barely moved his mouth away so you could still feel his breath on your clit, “You may princess.” He went back to writing the alphabet with his tongue on your clit and pumping in and out of you. It didn’t take very long for you to spill your essence all over his fingers. He leaned back on his haunches and licked his lips, “Damn sweetheart you taste so sweet.” You smiled, “Thank you Master.”

He kissed up your body, stopping to take a nipple hungrily into his mouth. You weren’t expecting him to slam inside of you when he did. So it took you completely off guard, and he didn’t give you time to adjust. This part was for him, and he was angry about what you had done. You grabbed him tight pulling him closer as you screamed out his name. He bit your neck hard marking the spot next to Sammy’s as you scratched down his back. He pounded into you harder leaving bruises on your thighs, “May I….come again Master….” He smirked, “Come with me princess.” You both came together with him spilling his essence deep inside of you. You clung to him tight as you came down from your high, and he kissed you passionately.

He rolled off of you, “I’m sorry princess for all the hell I’ve given you. But did you really have to go to that extreme?” You sighed and laid your head on his chest, “Dean I tried other ways. You wouldn’t listen to me.” He kissed your forehead, “I’m sorry sweetheart. I’ll listen better from now on. I love you princess.” You leaned up on your elbow and looked at him. That was the first time either one of the Winchester boys had said they loved you. You always figured it would be Sam who said it first, “Dean what did you just say.” He smiled, “I said I love you.” You smiled and laid back on his chest, “I love you too.”


End file.
